The present invention relates to new baker's yeasts or bread-making yeasts. It also relates to strains for the preparation of said baker's yeasts.
In the USA, the trade of frozen doughs, notably of sweet doughs such as frozen doughs intended for bakery products called “Rolls”, for Danish sweet pastries or for similar sweet fermented and baked products is quickly expanding; however, freezing involves an important stress for the yeast.
In the USA, small breads or fermented pastries are very often aromatized (flavored) with cinnamon; this spice contains cinnamic acid and cinnamaldehyde; these chemical compounds can be metabolized by yeasts which leads to the appearance of bad taste and of bad flavors, also called “off-flavors”.
Baker's yeasts are known that are resistant to the stress caused by freezing or deep-freezing and which can be used in frozen doughs without the necessity of increasing to an important extent the amount of yeast as is necessary when using conventional baker's yeasts that are not resistant to the stress caused by freezing or deep-freezing. Baker's yeasts resistant to freezing have been developed in Europe and in Japan.
Also known are baker's yeasts which can be used without formation of off-flavors, in the manufacture of bakery products comprising cinnamon. Such baker's yeasts, which do not give rise to the appearance of off-flavors in the presence of cinnamon, are commonly marketed in the USA.